<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And These Little Things Define You by didjaputyanameinthegobletoffiyah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366433">And These Little Things Define You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/didjaputyanameinthegobletoffiyah/pseuds/didjaputyanameinthegobletoffiyah'>didjaputyanameinthegobletoffiyah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, I hate writing hakoda, I'll add more - Freeform, Let Toph Say Fuck, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Slow Burn, Vaguely Follows Canon, War Crimes, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, different cultures, eventually, everyone get's a special field trip, it will have an impact eventually tho, obligatory scar fic, or at least an attempt, partially blind Zuko, that won't be for a few chapters in, this is not a relationship focused fic, title is from Bad Blood by Bastille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/didjaputyanameinthegobletoffiyah/pseuds/didjaputyanameinthegobletoffiyah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People are just collections of choices. They shape who they are.  Choices made by them, and choices made for them. </p><p>In one life Zuko made the wrong choice. This is not that life.</p><p>It changes everything and nothing at all.</p><p>(Featuring a bunch of traumatized kids bonding and exploring the world while dealing with the weight of said world on their shoulders. )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka &amp; the universe, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And These Little Things Define You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Flight by Electrons. It's a really good fic but it is discontinued so y'all know. I still love it. Highly recommended.<br/>Please note that the line blocks signify a timeskip!<br/>And I would love any constructive criticisms or comments you all have!</p><p>Quotes from Avatar The Last Airbender Season 2 Episode 17 Lake Laogai</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko isn't entirely sure how he had gotten to this point. Well no, that wasn't <i>quite</i> true. Logistically he knew. This was his choice. But what had pushed him to this point? </p><p> Maybe it was the time he'd spent as a refugee. Seeing with his own eyes the effect of the war. There was corruption everywhere he went. And it sickens him. But that was the way of the world.  The strong crush the weak. He remembers a boy. Back when he had been separated from his uncle. A boy whose family was off at war. And he was alone with his mother and surrounded by those who wouldn't hesitate to crush him.</p><p>It was a fact of life. He'd known this since he was young. And yet here he was. </p><p><i>"Is it your own destiny or one that someone is trying to force on you?" </i>His Uncles words echoed in his head. Destiny was a fickle thing.  </p><p>His life seemed like an endless stream of one mistake after the other. Nothing he had done had ever been good enough. Maybe it never would. Perhaps he was destined to be a failure. After all. He was <b>lucky</b> to be born at all. </p><p><i>"It's time for you to look inward and start asking yourself the big question: who are you and what do YOU want?" </i> They grew louder as that conversation replayed. Repeating over and over. Getting louder and louder with each repetition.  </p><p>He'd gone by many names.<br/>
He was Zuko, the banished prince of the fire nation. He lived and breathed for one purpose. In fact it was the only thing that kept him alive.<i>The only hope that he had<i>. To capture the avatar and bring him before the Fire Lord. The path to regaining and restoring his honor lay ahead of him. His destiny within reach.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Or was he Lee, the earth kingdom refugee. The one who helped his uncle in the tea shop. Even if it was just hot leaf juice. that little shop meant the world to his uncle. They were happy. The one who learned customer service. Lee Went on awkward dates and gave out tea coupons in uncomfortable situations. He remembered the journey over. On the Refugee ship. Maybe in another life he could have been a freedom fighter. This was not that life. </p><p>What did he want? </p><p>Azula said this would make his father proud. They could be a family. <i>Nevermind they had never been one in the first place.</i> </p><p>He'd made so many wrong choices. He might even go as far as to say his life was one big wrong choice. That's something he and his family could agree to at least. </p><p>All except Uncle Iroh. Uncle Iroh who had stayed by his side even when he was at his worst. Who took the time to teach him the ways of a firebender, when all turned to his little sister. The prodigal daughter. The one who was <b>born</b> lucky. Teaching him the different kata's and techniques. One's that had saved his life so many times before. His Uncle Iroh who sat by his bed as he lay in agony while the healer tried to save his eye. Who taught him to compensate for the blurriness that resulted from the accident. Uncle Iroh who only ever raised his voice from a place of concern.  <span class="small"> Uncle Iroh never tried to burn him either</span></p><p>For once in his life he wanted to make his Uncle proud.</p><p>In another life, he would return to the fire nation. His honor restored. The Avatar dead.</p><p>This was not that life. </p><p>Distantly he could hear Katara screaming in the background. Whether in rage or fear he wasn't sure. </p><p>The air crackled with energy.</p><p>He skidded to a stop and took a deep breath. </p><p>His sister’s eyes narrowed in rage.</p><p>Zuko knew the technique in theory. He could do this. He could do this.</p><p>He breathed out through his nose. And met the lightning head-on. </p><p>He stretched his fingers to the sky as his uncle had taught him. </p><p>It didn't go as it should have. Searing pain burned through his body. His Lungs were burning from the inside.  Second only to his eye. But it had worked. The Avatar was safe. For now at least. The last thing he saw, was the look on his uncle's face as the world around him faded to black. </p>
<hr/><p>      The first thing Zuko realized when he awoke? That he was hungry. And his body ached all over but really what was a little pain when you grew up with Azula. The second thing that he noticed, was the Fire Nation banner hanging on the wall. He was on a <i> Fire Nation ship.</i>  Cold dread filled his body.</p><p>This could only mean one thing, Azula had captured him and they were taking him back to be executed for treason. Slowly Zuko pushed himself up trying to ignore the trembling in his limbs. He needed to get out of here. It didn't matter that he was clearly at sea. What with the way the ship was rocking. He had learned a thing or two during his time searching for the Avatar. He would drown before allowing Azula to win.</p><p>      Biting back the groan of pain that threatened to escape his lip's, Zuko started to make his way to the deck using the wall as a crutch. Hearing voices from around the corner he struggled to quicken his pace. Everything was going fuzzy around the edges again. He tried to make it up the stairs. Really he did. He almost got up to. It was that last one that did him in. </p><p>He grunted as he hit the deck. The air being knocked out of his admittedly fragile lungs. Distantly he could hear shouting. Even as he tried to push himself up to defend himself. Zuko found it hard to regain his breath. He expected the pain to come. To be hurt for attempting to escape. What he did not expect, Was a <i>damn leamer</i> to appear in front of his eyes. Proceeding to scare the shit out of him.</p><p>Sighing in defeat, he let the darkness take over again.</p>
<hr/><p>The next time Zuko awoke, he was back in the same bed again. Except this time he was not alone. The lemur was still there annoyingly enough. But there was the addition of two people. And a very pointy looking spear. He recognized one of them, the second he did not. Zuko attempted to get into an upwards position. Less vulnerable position after all. The keyword there is attempted. The glare Katara leveled him with could shake stone itself. </p><p>"You're still healing! You need to stay still and let me do my job." Personally Zuko thought that he was fine, but he valued his life too much to try and argue with Katara. And the Man staring him down behind her didn't help very much. What with the pointy spear and all. </p><p>"How exactly did I get here?" Was the first thing he asked them. Of the many question's he had. That was almost the most important one.</p><p>"As I understand it, After you took that lightning bolt meant for Aang. Your Uncle Iroh provided Cover so that Katara could get the two of you out of there. Ba Sing Se had fallen so we stole a ship to get out. Katara managed to save you with her healing and ever since then you've been drifting in and out of consciousness. The most coherent you've been the last few weeks was yesterday's incident. " The tall man spoke. His voice staying steady as he held Zuko's gaze. </p><p> He seemed to be searching for something. Whatever it was the man must have found because his shoulders untensed just enough to make him seem relaxed.  At least he had unintentionally answered Zuko's second question. After all, If Uncle had provided them with the time to escape. He must have been captured. His Uncle was amazing, but not as amazing as when he had to worry about covering others.</p><p>" My name is Hakoda, Cheif of the Southern Water Tribe. Someday you must tell me the story of why exactly you chased my children all over the world. But for now, You should rest. We can talk about what you have to offer us later." Zuko winced when he heard that bit about chasing. Cheif Hakoda's voice was surprisingly pleasant during the introduction, but Zuko wasn't fool enough to believe it was completely genuine. </p><p>As Cheif Hakoda left, his daughter stood to follow him. Before exiting the room completely Katara paused just for a second, the lemur perched on her shoulder. A bit like a bird actually. "Thank you for what you did for Aang. But that doesn't mean I've forgotten all that you've done. I believe you can change. But that change takes time." And then she was gone. And he was alone again. Left to wonder what the future had in store for him.</p><p>He hoped that whatever jail cell his uncle was in, he had finally done him proud.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>